Koisuru Fortune Cookie
by LeeJunra1001
Summary: Lee Sungmin, yeoja itu sering mendapatkan fortune cookie setiap hari di dalam lokernya. Berisikan pesan penyemangat dan selalu tertulis 'Aku Mecintaimu' siapakah pengirimnya? / Dan,perasaan ini hebat besarnya untukmu / FF KYUMIN. ONE SHOOT. GENDERSWITCH. TYPOS. DLDR


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KOISURU FORTUNE COOKIE (FORTUNE COOKIE YANG MENCINTA)**

**PAIR : **Kyuhyun x Sungmin (_**Genderswitch)  
**_**RATED : **T_**  
**_**CREDIT/ OUR AUTHOR : **Lee Junra or Cho Minhyun_**  
**_**GENRE : **Romance, Drama.  
**WARN! : **_**Genderswitch. OOC. AU. TYPO(s). bad EYD.  
**_**DISCLAIMER : 1.) **KyuMin milik saya **2.) **kalau tidak setuju,baca lagi nomor satu #plak  
**LENGTH : **1k+

**Suggestion Song : **_AKB48 / JKT48 – KOISURU FORTUNE COOKIE_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**enJOY reading~ ^^**

.

.

.

.

…"_**Jangan bersedih hati. Masih ada yang lebih baik dari nya. Tersenyumlah. Aku mencintaimu"…**_

Sungmin tersenyum lembut setelah membaca deretan kalimat yang tertulis di secarik kertas didalam _fortune cookie _yang baru dikupas nya.

Akhir-akhir ini,_yeoja _kelinci itu-Lee Sungmin-sering mendapat sebuah _fortune cookie _didalam lokernya setiap hari. Awalnya,_yeoja _itu bingung bagaimana si pengirim misterius itu bisa mengetahui kondisi hatinya dan _passlock_ lokernya. Tapi,semakin lama Sungmin sudah terbiasa dan memaklumi peristiwa-perstiwa misteri _fortune cookie _itu,selama tidak mengancamnya dan membuat suasana hatinya membaik.

Mungkin saja itu kiriman salah satu _Secret admirer _nya. Ya,Sungmin adalah seorang siswi populer di sekolahnya tak asing jika _yeoja _kelinci itu mempunyai banyak penggemar rahasia. Wajahnya yang cantik sekaligus imut,memiliki tubuh yang bagus,dan siswi kebanggaan karena Ia seorang atlet wushu wanita yang sering mendapat medali emas disetiap olimpiade olahraga. Juga,sudah banyak mantan-mantan pacarnya,_yeoja _itu baru saja berpisah dengan Choi Siwon kapten tim basket sekolahnya karena lelaki itu ketahuan selingkuh dengan salah satu anggota _cheerleader. _

"Haahh.." Sungmin menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu loker-yang sudah tertutup-_yeoja _itu terus memperhatikan deretan kalimat dikertas kecil tersebut sambil mengunyah potongan kecil _fortune cookie_.

"Hey!" Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu kanannya. Sungmin menoleh,mendapatkan sahabatnya Lee Hyukjae yang tersenyum gemas, "_Fortune cookie_ lagi,_eoh_?"

Sungmin mengangguk lalu menyimpan kertas kecil itu kedalam kantung celana_ training_ nya. "Ia memberiku semangat agar tidak bersedih hati karena si kuda liar itu. Haah~ hatiku lega sekali."

Hyukjae terkikik geli,_yeoja _berambut pendek itu kembali menepuk pundak Sungmin, "Kau enak,Min. Mempunyai seorang _secret admirer _seperhatian itu. Kira-kira besok isinya apa ya?"

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan banyak omong,nanti Jung _seonsaengnim _meledak lagi," Sungmin segera menarik tangan Hyukjae dan menggiringnya kearah pintu masuk _hall._

.

.

13.7

.

.

"Sungminnie~"

"_Ne,eomma_?"

"Bisakah kau membantu _eomma_? Membeli roti di toko tuan Cho?"

"Arraseo," Sungmin mengangguk menyanggupi dan segera bergegas.

.

13.7

.

Sungmin melirik kaca etalase kedalam toko kue tuan Cho. Bibirnya melengkung tipis,sepasang mata karamelnya menangkap seorang _namja _yang sedang sibuk membaca buku di dalam toko.

Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya lalu mendorong pintu perlahan,aroma kue dan roti yang lezat langsung tercium. "Selamat malam,KyuKyu."

_Namja _yang dipanggil 'KyuKyu' itu menoleh. Mata _obsidian_nya melotot kaget,dengan gugup Ia membetulkan letak kacamata bingkai hitamnya yang sedikit miring. "Se-selamat malam,_noona.."_

Sungmin melangkah masuk menghampiri _namja _setengah kutu buku putra dari pemilik toko kue tuan Cho,Cho Kyuhyun. "Serius sekali,baca apasih?"

Kyuhyun menunduk malu,_namja _itu bergerak cepat kearah meja kasir,mengutak-atik mesin kasir asal sambil menghindari tatapannya dari sosok cantik Sungmin. "_The Sign of Four_" jawabnya cepat.

"_Sherlock Holmes _lagi? Dasar maniak," ucap Sungmin sembarang sambil terkekeh geli. Tapi,Kyuhyun semakin dalam menunduk. _Yeoja _itu mengambil satu pak roti dan membawanya ke meja kasir.

Tatapan Sungmin terpaku menatap toples berisi _fortune cookie _di dekat meja kasir,senyum manisnya kembali berkembang.

"Semuanya seratus won," Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berucap membuat Sungmin tersadar.

Sungmin segera memberi uang lalu mengambil belanjaannya,tetapi _yeoja _kelinci itu belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Mata jernihnya menatap Kyuhyun intens,membuat _namja _berkacamata tersebut makin salah tingkah.

"Kau tau,Kyu? Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendapat _fortune cookie_," Sungmin tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi kelincinya,membuat Kyuhyun berdesir. "Pesan-pesannya membuatku bangkit. Aku penasaran siapa yang mengirimnya.. Ia sering menuliskan 'aku mencintaimu' di akhir kalimat."

Kyuhyun berdeham pelan dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya lagi,senyum kaku terukir di bibir tebalnya, "Mungkin,orang itu penggemar rahasiamu dan diam-diam menyukaimu,_Noona_."

Sungmin tertawa gemas,tangan mungilnya mengacak-ngacak surai ikal Kyuhyun, "Semua orang juga mengetahuinya,KyuKyu."

Kyuhyun kembali salah tingkah,wajah pucatnya merona _namja _itu menggaruk tenguknya yang tak gatal, "Ah.. benar juga ya."

Sungmin melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding toko, "Sudah larut. Aku pulang dulu ne,KyuKyu. Selamat malam~" pamitnya sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Kyuhyun.

_Jangan pergi,aku ingin terus bersamamu._

.

.

13.7

.

.

_**.."Selamat ulang tahun new year girl ^^~ Semoga kau menyukai hadiah pemberianku. Aku mencintaimu."…**_

"HUWAAAA~ Lee Sungmin kau memang sangat-sangat beruntung!" seru Hyukjae,_yeoja _itu histeris sambil meremas gemas boneka kelinci sedang berbulu putih bersih-yang diberikan untuk Sungmin-"Coba saja ini boneka monyet. Pasti sudah kuambil duluan."

"Enak saja,boneka ini untukku,Hyuk!" Sungmin segera merampas bonekanya dari genggaman Hyukjae. Lalu mengelus sayang bulu-bulu putih boneka kelincinya. "Kau hampir saja merusaknya."

Hyukjae menyilangkan tangannya,memajukan bibir bawahnya, "Coba saja Hae seperti ini. Memberi hadiah dengan kejutan yang menyenangkan."

Sungmin terkekeh geli,ditepuknya pelan pipi Hyukjae, "Jangan begitu,kalau Donghae mendengar ini kau mau Ia memutuskan hubungan denganmu dan jatuh di tangan Jessica?" godanya dan dibalas pelototan tajam Hyukjae.

"Enak saja! Tidak kubiarkan nenek lampir itu mendapatkan pangeran ikanku!"

Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang mudah digoda. _Yeoja _itu memeluk boneka kelincinya erat. _"Terimakasih atas hadiahmu tuan misterius… aku sangat menyukainya."_

.

.

13.7

.

.

Sungmin mengganti sepatu olahraganya dengan pantofel perempuan,Ia baru saja selesai latihan wushu selama tiga jam. _Yeoja _itu merapihkan tatanan seragamnya di depan cermin dekat rak sepatu. Tiba-tiba, tertangkap siluet seorang _namja _sedang melintas di depan cermin membuat _yeoja _itu sontak berseru.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Merasa dipanggil langkah _namja _itu terhenti,Kyuhyun menoleh menatap dalam seorang _yeoja _yang datang menghampirinya.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Sungmin dibalas anggukan singkat dari Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua melangkah bersama keluar dari halaman sekolah. "Ada kegiatan apa sampai pulang selarut ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Emh.. ada rapat osis dan Kim _seonsaengnim _mengintruksiku untuk membimbing siswa-siswa yang nilai matematikanya kurang," jawab Kyuhyun dan balik bertanya. _Namja _itu tetap tidak berani menatap langsung mata Sungmin sedekat ini.

Sungmin berdecak kagum, "Woaah~ kau hebat baru kelas satu sudah bisa membimbing orang. Yang kau ajari tak hanya kelas satu saja'kan?"

Kyuhyun merespon dengan anggukan lagi. Eratan pada tali ranselnya mengerat. "Kau juga tak kalah hebat,_noona. _Kau seorang atlet yang berbakat," senyum lembut merekah di bibir tebalnya.

_Dan,perasaan ini hebat besarnya untukmu._

.

.

13.7

.

.

Sungmin menyajikan dua teh herbal di meja tamu. Menampilkan senyum ramahnya yang cantik kepada _appa_nya dan tuan Cho. "Silahkan teh nya…"

Kedua Pria berumur itu mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Sungmin,_yeoja _itu memeluk nampan dan berjalan kearah dapur,namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar percakapan kedua Pria sosok ayah itu mengundang ketertarikannya.

"Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini jarang keluar. Apa anak itu sibuk mempersiapkan olimpiade lagi?" pertanyaan dari tuan Lee,ayah Sungmin.

Tuan Cho menyesap perlahan teh herbal yang sedikit panas. "Hmm.. kudengar Kyuhyun sedang tak mengikuti olimpiade. Namun,sibuk kegiatan osis dan membantu guru di sekolahnya,juga.. akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun sering membuat kue."

"Membuat kue?"

"Ya. Tumben sekali anak itu membuat kue,anehnya lagi Ia hanya membuat satu _fortune cookie _setiap harinya."

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya curiga.

"Hee? Kenapa tidak buat banyak sekalian?"

"Entahlah,saat kutanya Ia jawab itu rahasia. Ckckck.. mungkin anak itu sedang jatuh cinta kepada seorang siswi disekolahnya. Dasar anak muda," lalu tuan Lee dan tuan Cho tertawa bersama.

Sedangkan Sungmin? _yeoja _itu _shock,_tangannya menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

_Jadi selama ini kau pelakunya?_

.

.

13.7

.

.

Dua manik _obsidian _itu memandang sekeliling waspada. Jari-jari panjangnya yang ramping dengan lihai membuat kombinasi angka _passlock _yang mengunci rapat loker sasarannya . Senyumnya terkembang saat pintu loker terbuka menyambutnya. Orang itu mengeluarkan bungkusan mungil berisi satu buah _fortune cookie _didalam saku jasnya,menaruhnya hati-hati bak barang yang mudah terpecah belah kedalam loker tersebut.

"Sekarang aku tau,siapa pelakunya."

"A-aah!" spontan orang itu menutup pintu loker dengan sedikit bantingan hingga membuat suara gema di sepanjang koridor. Manik _obsidiannya _terbelak kaget dibalik kacamata minusnya.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul,_yeoja _itu menghampiri seseorang yang tertangkap basah sedang membuka lokernya.

"_M-mi-mianhae.."_

Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya-karena orang didepannya lebih tinggi darinya-menatap dalam mata hitam kelam yang tampak menegang tersebut._Yeoja _cantik itu menyilangkan tangannya,kaki kirinya bergerak mengetuk-ngetukan ujung pantofelnya ke lantai marmer koridor.

"_N-noona mianhae _a-aku lancang_," _ucap Kyuhyun tergagap,wajahnya menunduk tak berani menatap Sungmin sedalam dan selama itu. "A-aku j-janji tidak akan me-melakukannya lagi."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan,tangannya terjulur menyentuh pundak tegap nan kokoh milik Kyuhyun. Satu tangannya mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun lembut,agar _namja _itu memandangnya. "Terimakasih,Kyu."

"Nde?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Keringat dingin menetes di sekitar pelipisnya.

"Terimakasih. Kau membuatku tersenyum dan bangkit karena _fortune cookie _pemberianmu," dua tangan Sungmin menyentuh bagian dada bidang Kyuhyun,bisa Ia rasakan degupan jantung pemuda itu yang terpacu cepat. Sungmin pun ikut berdegup.

Lama mereka berada di posisi ini,sampai Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun,ingin merasakan lebih dalam degupan jantung dan kehangatan pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Jangan hentikan ini,Kyu. Aku sangat menyukai kejutan _fortune cookie _darimu," Sungmin memejamkan matanya lembut. "Bisa kau ucapkan kata terakhir pada setiap pesanmu?"

Tangan Kyuhyun terjulur mengelus lembut surai halus panjang milik Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu.."

.

.

.

_Joy_

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**(OMAKE)**

_**..."Kita sama-sama bersaing memperebutkan medali dalam olimpiade,sayangnya kita berbeda bidang kkk~ ^^ Semangat untukmu tuan Genius. Aku juga mecintaimu."…**_

Kyuhyun terkekeh gemas setelah mengupas dan membaca isi dari _fortune cookie _bewarna pink yang Ia dapat didalam lokernya. _Namja _itu langsung mengunyah potongan kue unik tersebut_. _Mata hitamnya terus mengamati barisan kalimat yang tertulis dikertas kecil itu.

"Kau mencuri ideku,nona Lee."

.

.

.

* * *

HOOWAAAA~ kembali author bawa FF OneShoot KyuMin untuk readerdeul ~ esp. JOYers ^^

Dan ini FF untuk ulang tahun saya 10 september nanti xD #plak

FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu **AKB48/JKT48 – KOISURU FORTUNE COOKIE**. Author saranin baca FF ini sambil denger lagu tersebut,akan lebih have fun~

Hahaha mian-mian kalau Author _wota-ing_,sebenernya Author udah suka 48's dari dulu cuma kali ini lagi puncaknya/?

Jeongmal Mianhae,Author jarang banget update FF karena udah memasuki masa putih abu dan disekolah saya harus aktif dan rajin ikut organisasi. Dan sialnya kurikulum 2013 itu err -_-"

Sign,  
_**Lee Junra **__or **Cho**_** Minhyun.****  
**_Bogor 09-09-13 7:30_

_**DON'T BASHING ESP. THE CHARACTER!**_

**LOVE & PEACE. KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN!**


End file.
